Cerulean Dreams: Of Silk and Incense
by Angel of unfortunate even
Summary: In Europe there is a legend of a powerful and rare jewel. Its orgin, confirmed to be japanese. A demon, resurected by its power, becomes the Spirit Detectives newest suspect, as a spree of murders and theft of ancient artifacts rock the world.
1. Prolog: Revenge

Cerulean

Prolog:

_Running..._

_I've never felt so exhilarated... So free..._

_So chased._

_My lungs burn._

_My body feels wild....._

_I am happy..._

_Terrified...._

_Expectant.._

_Death is alluring._

_Mysterious._

_Comforting..._

_I am at the edge of Life and Death..._

Nearly a dozen men with angry scowls surround me. Weapons are drawn.

"Face your end you Kaibutsu!" one hisses, lashing out at me.

I feel blood drizzle down my arm. I lick the blood from my claws slowly, savoring the metallic tang.

The man falls to the ground.

_I have killed dozens today... One more hardly seems to matter._

Knowing that the crimson stains my lips, chin and teeth, and knowing it enrages these men more... I smile and chuckle deeply.

"Oh? And what will you do Ningens? Have you forgotten it is I who stole your noble prince? I who has slain your brave and worthy king, your pure Queen and innocent Princess? Let me remind you then... Would you like to hear all the savory details? How I tore their intestines out? How their blood misted the air... How their hearts beat in my hand, before I crushed them? I suppose you'd even like to know why I did it?...." I mused.

"Kill her!" the leader hissed.

I took a step backwards.

_I had two choices.. I couldn't escape..... It was just Death and I...._

_But I could chose how I was going to die..._

_I could suffer by the hands of these mortals... _

_Or free fall..._

_Blades or free fall....._

I looked to the shining jewel in my hand. I could almost see the soul residing in the obsidian depths...

I smiled, baring my fangs.

_I wouldn't be dead forever..._

I closed my eyes and let my body topple over the edge.


	2. Chapter One: Flesh like Moonbeam, eyes o...

Okay.. First of all.. I realize my story has nothing to do with Yu Yu Hakusho.... Right now. I have to get introductions in and everything in order. So, forgive me... By the third chapter -I swear- I will introduce the Yu Yu cast. Anyway... Lets get on with the story.

And... I forgot my disclaimer for the prolog..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.. I do not own Hiei -though I wish I did sighs, All I own is my soul thinks about it Ach! Crap! I sold that so I could buy the Yu Yu box set!

Onward Ho!

**Chapter One: Awakening**

She studied the body carefully.

_Perfectly preserved.... Even after death..Even after all these years..._

In fact, the woman on the table appeared to be a living vessel -save the fact that she did not breath and her organs ceased to function-.

Her skin was still supple -unmarred by the after affects blood settling to the bottom of the body, the eyes becoming jelly, the hair greying and becoming stringy-. Her hair was like strands of moonbeam silk.

_Simply an amazing creature... She would've given anything to see this woman breath... To hear her speak..._

'_Then bring me to life Mitsuki... You have the knowledge... Allow me to breath once more.. To wander amidst mortals.. To frolic in Life once more.. Only you can do it..' _a female voice whispered in her right ear.

She jumped around to face its owner.....

_Nobody... Just her, the room and the body of the enigmatic woman claimed by death._

She placed a hand to her rapidly beating heart and continued her research.

'_You know the words to speak Mi-Chan.... Say them.. And we can truly speak... Isn't that what you wanted? To see me in real life.. Not as this.. Lifeless corpse?... "_ the voice was in her left ear now. She did not bother turning this time... She knew she'd find herself as alone as before.

"Even if that was true.. If I could bring you back... I'd only be unleashing a great evil... I know all about you Tayne.... I've heard the legacy of your reign of Chaos... Of the rampant murders and atrocities you have wrought upon many innocents.. My Father, his father.. And so forth.. We have been keeping your body.. For the reason that you would never awaken again... Why should I break the law amongst my kin.. And help you to breath again?" She mused.

_It was ridiculous.. She was talking to herself now.._

"_Because.. Dearest Mi-Chan.... You're curious... Besides, the only ridiculous thing here.. Is you claiming to be for family bonding and honor.... When you severed those ties many years ago.. True... You have respected the role of becoming my Keeper... But why deny the fact that I intrigue you...?" _Tayne pointed out in her mind.

Mitsuki gave a dejected sigh. "This much is true... Though... I would never wish Chaos upon innocents.. It is a well known fact that I indeed despise my father... My family..." she replied.

"_It has been many centuries since I last gazed upon civilization... Of course... Being a Yukimora.... I'm sure you know all about me... Or.. What legend tells anyhow... Mi-Chan... Wouldn't you like to know the real story... Instead of what your family has fed you?" _Tayne mused silkily.

_A spark of curiosity.._

"You'd have to make promises..." Mitsuki began.

"_I don't make promises Mitsuki... You know that well...."_ an honest reply.

"Very well... Let me retrieve my spell book".

oooo Okies.. That is the second chapter. Feel free to flame me, but I warn you, all flames will be used to burn Kuwabaka's pompadour. Any sharp, heavy or blunt objects hurled at me will be redirected to hit Yusuke in his big fat head... And any mean or offending comments will... Make me cry sniff sniff.

Don't flame me, worship me.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Ja ne


End file.
